bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gravity Force
Announcements Updates Hello all! Raze here! With the first announcement. Please update your Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants. And also please create your HDG characters and update your espada. These characters will be crucial because they each partake in a different aarc in the upcoming G2 storylines. Which take place after The Future Arc. Which should begin after Hit starts us off. RazeOfLight 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's Inactivity I might not be online from 15th to 28th December since I'll be in Japan and would be exploring the onsens. So if I'm inactive for those few days, forgive me. Though I would reply ASAP to your messages when I come back. And during then, Raz, Fire, Grizz and Kenji will be in charge of my stuff if they want to. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll happily look after your stuff, dude. You lucky little beggar, though! I'd love to go to Japan and see all the sights and whatnot :) I know ya ain't away yet, but have a good time, Hitsuke. I hope ya enjoy yourself, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 15:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that I made the Captain for the Gotei 13 and my character for Heaven's Dark Guardians. Grizzaka 04:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice one, Grizz! I'll hafta get my own HDG guy finished up as well :) Kenji Hiroshi 15:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to GF on an RP, the group going against his Seireitou and Saori. So voice your opinions here. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 06:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys, do we even need a discussion about this? Heck, this is the best challenge we could've been given. I'm in. Kenji Hiroshi 07:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I think we should all give it our all. All of our guys against his two? This should be easy, right? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to say good luck on your fight against Seireitou as it will be a fight to remember. Just remember Sei like Ten Edit stalks articles that are involved in an rp with them. Just a word of thumb keep thing in character articles solid throughout the rp to be safe from cheating, not that any of you would do so.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :No one will cheat. I will personally make sure of that! =) RazeOfLight 20:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I pretty much freeze editing on powers and abilities when I'm doing an RP, but I get where your coming from :) Oh yeah, welcome to the GF Fenix, it's good to have ya, man. Seireitou Kawahiru is a beast, though. He'll be a hard nut to crack, but it'll be fun tryin'! Kenji Hiroshi 20:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should make a battle plan or something. You know. Also to do with the editing what I think is that one user starts say... Hitsuke and then he asks the next person and then the next and so on. Kanmuri Taikai reminder For those that are it please do not forget your matches, I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Rules I've created the Fusion Technique Raze and I talked about, but we need to outline the rules of its usage to prevent overuse of it during RP's and the like. Since its open to the whole GF, and we've grown a little in the last few weeks lol, we need to limit the amount of characters created through the fusion to prevent it being spammed. If anyone has any suggestions, then please refer to the Talk:Fusion Technique page. Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Royal Guard I was thinking of creating a royal guard after our Gotei 13 is filled with Captains and Lieutenants. What do you guys think? I agree. I think we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on kenji really. RazeOfLight 06:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Finally somewhere we can announce stuff! The idea of royal guards is somethin' you need really imo. We've got all the Captain slots filled and seven Lieutenants to make for our Gotei. Oh yeah, when we discuss something new, could we put it under a new sub-section and we'll discuss that one without gettin' sidetracked by multiple ideas. Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm making a bad guy right now and maybe I could add in another project on a Royal Guard Captain. And on the format, we shall follow Sei and Ten's one, alright? And Raze, what did you mean by "we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on Kenji really"? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 14:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I just meant that if Kenji adds Jiro and Koichi then we will have 3 becuse I planned on Rei'juro being one of the Royal Guard Members. I just haven't gotten to that part in my RP yet. And follow their format? Bah! I like us doing our own thing rather than following someone else's idea. I know they do great stuff but let us be an eample to others instead of the othr way around. RazeOfLight 15:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Problem is that Koichi's kinda missing in action right now. But I've still got two that could make the grade. Jiro Kazuki, as Raze said and Ryouta Hachirou. With Raze's Rei'juro that makes three, and a good start imo. If we made the page and said we needed the slots filled, we'd get them filled in no time. And I'd agree with followin' the format used here for the Royal Guard. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry thats the one that I meant lol. I was thinking one character while thinking another name. I'm prone to doing that as you all should already know but yea. we can probably start up the page now in fact and get things going. Haha I'm glad we're trying to get things so orgaized for G2. Now if only the others would get on more =P RazeOfLight 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::On second thought, we could do something similar to the format here... but a lil different. Maybe we could change the number of rings, perhaps? Or maybe change their purpose? Maybe they don't have to be previous captains? I dunno... what do you guys think? Lol and this place has become my first priority when I come onto BFF. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem, Raze. It happens to us all lol, and we're definitely more organized too :) Different? I like different. And about them having to be ex-Captain? I say ditch that rule and leave it by the wayside. Captains are generally seen as the spine of the SS military, so as long as the Royal Guards are powerful enough to fight a Captain effectively, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles to warrant the position, then I say some could skip the Captain slot and go right into the Royal Guard without trouble. But what differences you have in mind, Hitsuke? Kenji Hiroshi 18:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like all the above. And I think that ditching that rule is the best. So the requirements would be that they have to defeat a captain, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles. And is it me... or is it only Me, You and Raze talking here? Shall I open up a vote or something? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 05:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looks like it, Hitsuke. Should we wait a bit to see if the others jump in, or just go ahead and get to the vote? Kenji Hiroshi 07:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How about this, we open up a vote... which will end at a certain date. And we will count the votes on the day after that date? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whats the point of voting? We can just do what we want. this is OUR universe so the rules are as we see fit. imo the voting is pointless is stupid if we ecide it ourselves...its not like its affecting anyone outside of the GF. RazeOfLight 15:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Open up votes for the members of gravity force to decide. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well Raze does raise a good point. This only effects our universe, but the voting, imo at least, helps see who's with the idea and who's against it. We aren't gonna agree with each other everytime, right? But the Royal Guard, in this case, isn't that big a deal really. I say keep the voting for story arcs and the like, but since we've started it for this one, then roll with it. Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Support *暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *RazeOfLight 18:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Gen2 Yuengiri Academy For the Yuengiri, I'm gonna be makin' an Academy to help teach the styles. Maki Zhijun's gonna be one of the Instructors and If Hitsuke's fine with it, Seishi Matayoshi as well. If anyone wants a teaching position, then add your character here :) Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know of two students. Hmm..do you think we should make a page for the Academy? As in similar to the one made for Shino Academy? That way its an easier reference source for others who want to look at it. RazeOfLight 15:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well the individual academy page would be a big help, so nice one Raze. The next thing's location then. I'm thinkin' the Human World, to accommodate everyone. Exiles, Shinigami the lot. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yuengiri Teachers Here's the list of teachers, so put yours down here. *Maki Zhijun *Seishi Matayoshi *Anna Rosenkrantz Future Arc Okay, so I've been thinking that since the places around them are only ruins, maybe they could hide in Seichiku, in case the enemy could find them anywhere? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well we are still meeting up right now so its not like everyone would know to immediately just go there unless one the future versions of our characters were to start finding them and bring everyone together. And its not like the enemy knows w're already there. Well if its going in the direction I think you want to take it then maybe they might lol =P RazeOfLight 15:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, not everythins' gonna go as plain and simple as all of 'em fallin' through black holes and then workin' their way toward each other. Some won't even know whose all there, ya know? Since an Arc's gonna be made up of seperate parts, how about everyone involved has a single story each to start, with everybody meetin' up at the start of the second? Makes more sense, 'cause not many of our groups fell through at the same place. What ya think? Kenji Hiroshi 19:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Everyone To all those who read this we're deciding to Add an awesome song to make as our Gravity Force Introduction so if u have a song u want to put on or suggest then put ur song along with ur name and we'll come to a vote during Christmas vacation, voting will end on Dec 21. Grizzaka 04:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's an interesting one lol. I've got a few, so I'll run them by you all and vote on which one I'll go for later. 1) Who I Am Hates Who've I've Been by Reliant K. 2) Headstrong by Trapt. 3) It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects. 4) Hero by Skillet. I know a few others, but I think that'll do for now lol. Kenji Hiroshi 14:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :1)Sono Saki Ni Wa- Flow, 2) One Day- The Rootless, 3)Fast Foward- MONKEY MAJIK, 4)My Story- The Cherry Cokes 5)Word Of The Voice-Flow....Those are all mine atm. RazeOfLight 16:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hm...I have a few ideas. 1)Monster by Skillet, 2) Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park, 3) Undying by Demon Hunter. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like fun... 1) Across My Line by Junko Minagawa. 2) Future by Hiro-X 3) Drive Myself by Hiro-X 4) You Got Game by Kimeru 5) Wonderful Days by Prince Of Tennis.... All of those are Prince Of Tennis Openings and Endings lol 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 08:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fighters In 'Ultimate G1 Finale' (Sei Fight) Raz's Characters *Van Satonaka *Anna Rosenkrantz *Akira Cagali Grizz's Characters *Ray Martinez *Aki Katsu Fire's Character *Hayashi Kagekyo Sadow's Character *Kanna Sadow Crim's Characters *Yuzuru Akiraka *Kanade Nozomi *Reigen Kakyoku Kenji's Characters *Kenji Hiroshi *Kusaka Kori *Yoshiro Kazuki Ichikue's Characters *Shinnyuu Sasayaki *Jaaku Seshoku *Ginei Ookami Kou's Characters *Shiki *Tsume Future Arc Reminder Hey everyone Raze here. Let's not forget about the future arc. Let's knock it out of the park like we do with everything else. Please be as diligent with it as you are with the Sei fight RP. Please and thank you =D RazeOfLight 09:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hey guys I need some help, listen which is better for Ray's bankai the pic i have on his profile which is edited or the original one oh I'd say the original, Grizz. Color beats out black and white and day imo lol. Kenji Hiroshi 11:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Rejoining If anyone has a problem with me rejoining GF, speak now. If anyone does have a problem, your case shall be discussed throughly. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 17:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest Kou, I don't see why there ''should be a problem with you rejoining. In my experience, you've done nothing but help us, and even when ya went on your hiatus you left some of your characters for us to use. Much needed characters, as some were villains. Kenji Hiroshi 17:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I dont have a problem. As I was the one who granted the permission back in. I mean its not like ou left cause you hated us...just got busy. So it was like a vacation. Not anything bad lol. So you have my support. RazeOfLight 21:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, when did you leave? Also, rejoining just if you take a break from BFF does that mean you are kicked off the GF and have to asked to be let back in or something?Td5 03:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, what happened Twilight was that Kou removed his name from the members list and then decided to come back; and Raze welcomed him back as did I. So if you decide to take a break, you won't be kicked out or anything, so don't worry lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's Big Break Okay, anyone here thinking of me being ridiculous, immature or any sort of stuff just say it here. I need to concentrate on my studies for this year since I have a big exam at the end of the year so I might not be online that much. So for those who think of me as ridiculous or immature, congratulations. And those who don't, sorry if I'm not around. And to Raze: You guys could continue the future arc when I'm not around. I'll just join in at a later part. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Guys Listen i got 2 more Elemental Postions that are open so if anyone is intrested then send me a message Grizzaka 02:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh nvm, the final spots have been filled Grizzaka 23:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hakuda Hello everyone, I just recently joined and I wanted to present an idea to all members about starting up a Hakuda page that we could contribute techniques to. I figured since a Kido page was already made, why not have a Zanjutsu and Hakuda page started up at some point. My only suggestion to the techniques would that we keep them simple martial art techniques and not energy laced attacks. For instance, Ikkotsu and Sokotsu are just punches, but because of the strength behind the attack is what makes them so deadly. They aren't flashy or anything like that. It's just an idea that I wanted to present to the rest of the group. Let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks! Northstar1012 19:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm liking this idea. We've got a Kidō page with a lot of spells, so why not Zanjutsu and Hakuda as well? I mean, we can come up with some pretty good and unique skills if we put our minds to it lol, so why not? I say go for it, folks and see what we end up with :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Hello, to all of the Gravity Force. I Twilight Despair 5 am making a Tournament that any member of the Gravity Force, can add one character. To know, the requirements of this rp message me if you want to join. The rp will start when, enough members as well as when the Admins Sei and Ten can join in. P.S. As maker, of the Valhalla Tournament I will not have a fighter in it.Td5 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC)/ The tournament i to start Saturday, however unless more people than there will be matches that will have all character fight until there can an even ammount of one on one matches.Td5 20:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Due to Twilight having exams, the tournament will be set back until next weekend, folks. Good luck on the exams, dude :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :All people taking part, place your name and you character's name so I can match up the fighters. If you don't than you lose your place the deadline is Friday 10:00 P.M.Td5 14:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Participants List your name and the fighter you'll be entering here, so Twilight can get the actual fights drawn. Kenji Hiroshi 16:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kenji-Taichō ~ Kenji Hiroshi WanderingShinobi- Ryotenbin Shiki Yuki-chama - Margin Heart Kamui --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Naishō Kawahiru --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 20:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Current Match ups Group 1 Kenji-Taicho with Kenji Hiroshi VS Yuki-chama with Margin. Group 2 WanderingShinobi VS Kamui Seireitou-shisho. Now these are subject to change.Td5 19:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Tournament will start tomorrow. As I have a real life dance to go to.Td5 20:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hollow Infobox Here's one I think needs attention. Why isn't there a character infobox for a Hollow? I mean, there are ones for every other character, why not that one? I don't wanna sound like Im complaining and all, and I'd totally make it myself if I knew how, but...is it possible to make one?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Because you can just use the Human infobox, and then just put in Hollow for race. You don't need to make unnessicary templates. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alright, I have news Squad 5 is without a leader so if anyone wants to make a new captain the choice is urs Grizzaka 22:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) To Sei I have no clue lol. It was fine when I logged off yesterday, and when I look again, the entire page, headings and all, were gone to hell in a hand basket. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that yesterday on my cellphone's browser. I thought Wikia was mind-fucking me or something, but then I got my home computer, and saw it the same. Probably someone trolled the talk page or did some mistake in editing. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol! You and me both, dude. My eyes near popped when I seen it. Whatever the reason, its fixed now. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you people happen to be lucky I was passing by(dealing with a troublesome user from you wiki on Bleach Wiki). I got curious what all the hubbub was with the constant editing of this page and I know your problem. It is the Rich Text Editor. I am not 100% sure on this but I have seen the same problem over at Bleach Wiki. The RTE is going through some major fixes right now and its causing even more problems. My suggestion to everyone is to go to your preferences and turn it off under the editing tab. It will cause nothing but trouble.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been working with the normal editing window since the wiki changed its look. Some of the other members of The Gravity Force use the RTE, though, so cheers for the heads up, dude. We use this page as our groups announcement page to save hassle, hence the amount of editing lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello To all on GF we have an open spot on the Roiyarunaito so if anyone wants to join just post on my talk page and we'll see. Grizzaka 06:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) To All GF Members! Hey Raze here. I just had a proposition for everyone that's a part of the GF. Why don't we extend our reach to the NF as well? I mean its been cleaned up from every character has sharingan from the last time I looked around so its actually fun now. I'm even collaborating with Fenix-sama. So the rest of you should come and join me! Spread the word! =D RozeluxeMeitzen 14:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, it is good to be back lol. Well, I'd be up for that, but my little brother would obviously help fill in for me at times since he does co-own all my work over on NF :) Good to see your willing to head back over, Raze, though. Guess my little plague of a brother can be good for something every now and then lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha Yea. I was inspired. Let him know to hit me up sometime maybe me and him can collaborate on some stuff. I figured it gives me more to do now since im on spring break lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 21:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Y'all If anyone wants to do an RP with me, I'm game Grizzaka 01:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) To everyone on GF I will be doing my own Arc for the time being and if anyone is intrested to be part of it, simply send me a message and I'll see what i can do Grizzaka 01:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Collaborative Criminal Organisation Right, I've always wanted to see a good criminal organisation on this Wiki, while there are many good candidates, there are virtually none whom I concider to be good enough - the reason for this is the fact that these most commonly only have one or two users contribute to such. If we however put our heads together and make a number of characters (one per participating user) we'd be able to douptlessly make one great plot, and one great organisation. If we follow the much-used but truly ingenious concept of "teams" alot of fun and such would be for us to dicuss and find out how exactly which characters would fit partnered with whom, and to why they would complement each others abilities. Teamwork roleplays would also be a possiblity as opposed to one mighty bad guy against a small platoon of good guys, instead we'd get a group of mighty bad guys (2-3 perhaps?) against a larger platoon of good guys, with the possibility of incorporating dramatic plots, betrayal, etc more clearly. Another excellent advantage to this is that since each of us would focus on only ONE villain, and develop his/her abilities to the best of our abilities all of the members would likely be of excellent quality, as opposed to the usual one, two and in rare cases three good characters in the other organizations. Please leave comments and such below, I'm curious as to how this is received. Njalm2 16:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :You've touched on a subject myself and Raze have discussed before, dude which is good to see. Our basic idea was to have an organization around the lines of Organization 13 from the Kingdom Hearts series to serve as an opposite to the Gotei 13; though the main point of it was to use our main antagonists as the members, thus creating one large and massively powerful group, though thats a little different from what you've proposed. Its main purpose was to draw our villains together and give them a common goal, thus drawing our protagonists together to combat them. Anyways, moving on. :I like the idea and would contribute myself no problem. I'm very guilty of over-focusing on my good guys, which often leaves my villains hanging out to dry, so to speak. This is true with my main antagonist and most of his followers; so focusing on only one character is def. a good idea. Lets see what the others have to think, 'cause I reckon this has plenty of potential as an idea. Nice one, Njalm! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm happy that you like this! I was abit worried at first due to you having created the Imawashi and all (though I do believe that those are mainly for your own plot purposes) - I had the idea of instead of opposing them to the Gotei 13, what about making the members former High Marshalls/Marshalls of the Royal Guard whom have gone Rogue? Those people should easily equal Aizen-Class in power. :: ::And perhaps their goal could be similiar to Aizen, perhaps wanting to overthrow/assassinate the Royal Family? They could also wish to attain power by "Absorbing" the energy of some of the most powerful Artifacts that exist within the Gravity Force? Such as Zettaiteki and your very own Legendary Bakkoto. :: ::Naturally, every member would need to have "Massive" Ability Roostes, I actually think about - if this goes well to have Hiroya be a member of this organisation, though I think that'd be pretty bad; concidering that they'd need his skills to face them in most cases. I also think that it they shouldn't be permitted to be engaged alone; most likely each of their members would essentially be like Averian, that is at least what would work the best in my opinion. :: ::Njalm2 20:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it is a good idea, though there are some points I have some little problems with, and I'll get to them in a minute. Your right that the Imawashii are solely for my own plot devices, and the Legendary Bakkōtō fit into that slot to a lesser degree, so I couldn't have them being absorbed because of plot reasons. Believe me, when all three are assembled, only a fool would absorb them in light of the collective powers they'd grant the user. But I'm getting side-tracked, so I'll get back to topic. :::Everyone likes assassinating the royal family, though we'd then need to create our own Royal Family so to speak. Having them all at Aizen-level is interesting, but bad in the long run imo. Aizen himself was strong enough to tear through what was basically the entire rooster of Captains, considering the Vizard and their past positions, so there were easily enough high-level combatants present, and yet Aizen still went through them for a short cut. What I'm saying is that if your focusing more on collective team-work, then a weaker level would be more ideal so the teamwork can be highlighted and the persons weaknesses covered by said team-mate. You get what I'm trying to say? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::Yeah, and I understand, though Aizen is abit special in a sense - of most of the Captains present, and such, very few made use of their Bankai; had they done that, it'd be highly plausible that they had won. Not to mention that Aizen's Zanpakuto is undouptably the most powerful one in the franchise, and had he not made use of it, he would've lost most assuredly. not to mention that the "Aizen-Class" on this wikia are still quite inferior to the original. :: ::I do find the last point you made to be quite valid though, but do remember that for them to be truly worthy antagonists, it must be impossible to defeat them on your own, even for Aizen-Class characters like Hiroya, Kenji, Kiyoshi and the additional amounts of Aizen-class characters whom no doupt is in the Gravity Force (Most roleplayers have at the very least one) - Though, I do suppose that if they always fight in pairs of two, and if they truly have a great amount of synergy it'd be possible for them to make for extremely formidable opponents even to large assortments of powerful characters. I've long thought about creating a very powerful Water-Type Zanpakuto, I even have the details in my head allready! If this idea goes well I have an excuse to make it! :: ::I do think that they should at least all be Shunsui-Class, it won't do any good if they get pawned by the rest of the Gravity Force - Antagonists ain't antagonists if they're weak, after all. I also think we should start getting more to join this topic . as it is meaningless if only you and I discuss it. :: ::And well, I suppose their goal could be worked upon by this community in union, though it no doupt needs to be good and fitting. ::Njalm2 22:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not gonna focus on Aizen and the Karakura Battle much beyond the fact that Aizen didn't use his Bankai either, so we really have no idea what he'd be capable of. When I watched the battle, I couldn't help but feel like he was holding back, you know? But, I'd agree that they'd need to be at least Shunsui-Class, saying as how Shunsui is still a level above the average Captain and what a Royal Guardsmen would probably be like in terms of power. Judging by the only Canon example of a Royal Guard ( ) it can be assumed that Shunsui would be stronger, considering his powers are described as "stronger than any other. His power is unrivaled by anyone who came before him or anyone since." I'm not arguing that they all need to be Shunsui-Class, 'cause some would undoubtedly be around the level of Aizen and be stronger in certain fields beyonf combat, who the others would naturally follow as an un-official leader of sorts. What I'm trying to say is that weaker members would have an incentive (add a real-life element) to become stronger, since you have said you want them to be of high quality. But I've noticed that the other members with the exception of you, myself, Raze, Hitsuke, Koukishi and Twilight largely avoid discussing these things on the talk page unless you actually take the time to ask them. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I know, I've asked Twilight to contribute to this discussion as well, and perhaps I should ask the others as well - also, we wouldn't need to create our own Royal Family; we'd only really have to do that if they managed to kill them; which there is no need for them to do, as for the "Senior" more powerful members - we should probably not limit it to only one, perhaps a team of two whom are exceptionally powerful would flow better, heck, even two teams. I don't know. The main reason for them being Royal Guards would be that Shinigami, in my own opinion flow better as villains, they have two seperate releases, have access to Kidō, the secrets of Soul Society - all that, besides, as one once mentioned on this talk page "We can't keep using the Espada forever": And of course because I enjoy the great amount of detail put into the Royal Guard page, and an anti-thesis to those would be great. --Njalm2 15:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I cannot give much comment on this yet. However, about the sharing of one really powerful character. Beside being good, evil or netural unless we claim parts of the character's power's like Kenji would have swordsmenship, Raze would have Hakuda, Koukishi would have Shunpo, Njalm2 could have Kido, and I could have intellect and related things to write as we want. So unless we could do something like that for a shared powerful evil or good character the only thing we would ever agree on would be that their intellect be 100, if its an open article for everyone to edit.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You've misunderstood what I wrote Twilight, what we discuss is collaborating on a whole Criminal Organisation, where the members of the Gravity Force each make one member. Allowing us to create a really good plot, and a really good organisation with many high-quality members. Allright, if it ain't too much of a bother, I'll be putting up a vote for this - a Support/Oppose vote, and then we'll just see what happens? Njalm2 16:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Allright, given that this Organisation is likely going to work out, the question naturally arises, what would the name of the organisation be? I have a few suggestions myself, and I'll write those down below, Kanji and everything, feel free to tailor your own names and we'll see whom is received most favorably. Here are my suggestions! Chijōnorakuen (地上の楽園, Heaven on Earth) Sakuseiza (サク星座, Japanese for Last Constellations) Njalm2 09:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I like the Sakuseiza more to be honest. The constellations are a nice allude to what me and Raze where originally planning with the group of 13 members, so I like it more than the other I'm rubbish at coming up with names myself, and since my girl isn't here to offer her brilliant naming services, I can't contribute to that much, dude. Believe me, my naming sucks lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, what about.. Jūsanseiza (じゅうさん星座, Literally meaning Thirteen Constellations)? This would also decide the number of people as well, though I think that the Thirtenth member should be a Support/Scout one. As opposed to the usual notion that he/she needs to be the leader. ::Oh, thats an idea! So, we've got our organization, now all we need to do is truly punch out its task/goal. If we go with the royal family, then we'll need to create such to make things more believable, and maybe some Kidō-related skills that allow one to enter the royal dimension; though these would naturally be difficult to learn, with few knowing of their existence. Now, here's what I propose. While the main members are the 13... how about Zodiacs for titles? There exists tiers below them, if you will. While the 13 would be the main military strength in terms of power, the lower tiers could be your average canon fodder and grunts, with a few distinct personalities (something like seated officers) to give them a little flair? Hows that? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Zodiacs are really good titles, fitting as well. And well, the Royal Family could always be made in a similiar style as these, we could even ask Seireitou to inform us of the current Royal Family (He's after all made it so that the Kawahiru clan is technically the Royal Family) Though I won't state exactly what I think about that. And I guess it makes sense if they have agents, like the Imawashī (perhaps the Imawashi themselves are in fact agents?), though I don't think they should have anything equivalent to Lieutenants, as the actual Jūsanseiza shouldn't truly be made like the Gotei 13, there are after all limits just how many powerful individuals you could hide in the Human World. ::The Imawashī won't be crossing with the GF timeline, 'cause the members are minor and therefor disposable. Hence the reason why I created them purely myself. They serve as Kentaro Hiroshi's first major villains and the first steps he takes to carve his way out of his father's shadow, making them indispensable for part II and III. But I'm not saying the Jūsanseiza need to have a similarity with the Gotei 13. Far from it, in fact. Make them different by all means. I only used the seated officers as an example to try and get my point across, which obviously didn't work lol. You made Boolg as an example of the Bestia-rank of Diabolus, so what I'm saying is just a few generic grunts who aren't simply canon fodder and actually make a few meaningful appearances to help their leaders or carry out other tasks. ::And why must they be strictly limited to the human world? An organization as strong as the one we're aiming for would naturally wish to spread their influence, particularly in areas where the Gotei 13 and Royal Guard would be hesitant to go - say, Hueco Mundo? Or even the Dangai Precipice World. I'll leave it up to you regarding the Royal Family, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: :Yes, of course they'd extend to those places as well, and It does make sense giving that the only member at the moment (Miyata) hasn't been sighted since his departure, if they inhabit the Dangai as well, that'd explain their immense abilties as well, some of which are bound to surpass that of even more powerful characters. Also, as for their power - I suggest that we follow the same principle I've used for Hiroya; where his individual stats denote him a Shunsui-Class character; but because of various other aspects of his abilities he's concidered an Aizen-Class character all the same. :Njalm2 12:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That'd be fine, but its easier just to say as much in the trivia section that they're between Shunsui and Aizen-level. I tend to avoid adding numerical stats to my characters because it limits their ability to grow imo, because your constantly adding and altering the figures to suit new information or when you adapt the old. They work extremely well on characters like Seireitou and Kamui, 'cause those two are at the top of their game, but with Kenji, Kentaro and others I own, who still have a lot of development to undergo, they just prove to be a headache lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The only thing, that comes to mind for today is that we shouldn't be making a Royal Family just for the Gravity Force to use. Using generic locations, the Soul Society, Hecuo Mundo, or species like Shinigami or Hollows are completely fine. However, remaking an entire new Royal Family when some if not most of us took part in the Sei and Ten rp months ago. As such, if you used a character then and used him/her for or against this group it will counter conflict with Gen 1 and Gen 2. Just my opinion.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Allright, given that Razeluxe wants to use the Satonaka Couple as members, I guess we have to raise the number of members to 14, thus making the organisations name Jūshiseiza or Jūyonseiza - both of which mean the same. (じゅうよん星座, Fourteen Constellations). :Njalm2 14:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze and I are going ahead with the organization we had planned regardless, because it plays a central role to both our stories and plots, because it ties everything together nicely, and since he is my primary RP partner, thats an important fact. It won't effect this group in the slightest though, because the group Raze and I were planning on using had Averian, Rei'juro Satonaka, Inai Satonaka and my own Shadōkingu, among others as members; and each of them are our primary antagonists. So there's no need to change the name at all, Njalm. And about the Royal Family. I said I'd leave that up to Njalm, since this group was his idea. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I believe in creating a collaborative criminal organization, but I don't agree with creating or having the focus be on eliminating members of the Royal Family. The goal itself seems....simple and beyond that doesnt seem to accomplish much beyond antagnonizing the Gotei 13. To be honest, we dont need to create a new royal family. In fact many of the members here dont need to create new villians either. It would be easy to simply....reveal that these villians who are leaders of their own organizations are actually apart of an even greater collaboration with its own unique goals. The organizations under each individual leader are there to further their own personal goals, and keep the heroes "busy" from their real ambitions. I think this would work out better in the long run, since it allows for those like Averian to continue to exist yet be apart of something even more diabolical. However the main concern is what goal/ambitions this organization will have. This is partly why I made it possible for Diabolus to acquire power by obtaining contracts with humans. Gives them an inherent and simple goal to accomplish. Of course this all depends on the characters everyone contributes. Having them all of one race generally makes it simpler, but it can be done with an organization of varying races. Hmm a real slap on the face would be the creation of a....gate. Similar to the "Gates of Hell" but one used against Soul Society. Trap them in their own dimension!? Hah priceless. It'd give the villians basically free reign to go and conquer the Human World and pick off the remaining heroes. Then when their forces are strong enough, go into Soul Society and destroy them in one fell swoop. Of course this is just one idea. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Support *Njalm2 20:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *I only support this, it doesn't mean that I will or won't be using my old characters, however I could make new character for this. Regardless you have my support vote.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) *Northstar1012 02:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose I support...I just like being difficult. And I haven't been on here in along time since it wouldnt load on my com! BOOOOOO!!!. But yea. this sounds like a good idea. Me and Kenji have been in the process of doing this since forever! ...And if its not a problem I already got my two man team made...=P RozeluxeMeitzen 05:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC)